Shiro Dragonway
'History ' It all started eons after the creation of the multiverse thru the Big Bang, An extra- dimensional energy encompassed the Universe; Effecting the beings on the planet Zeltar giving them Weird,but Amazing traits that was discovered during prehistoric times by cave dwellers and as time went on more and more amazing traits surfaced. Scientists dub this phenomenon as Tantra and the traits as Special abilities. Unfortunately this brought a lot of unwanted attention to the planet for years and also sparked a villainous rebellion on the planet as well; that’s when the first Ranger appeared he ushered a era of unity and peace but at last he died but his torch remained lite and spired on others. Rangers are a unit of individuals that serve as protectors of Zeltar and the Multiverse; they are pair up into units chosen by how well they function as a team or at random. They also protect the innocence from any harm including; local crimes, cosmic disasters, Godlike Beings, and Villains. Most rangers register or scout out apprentices with the help of the Shiwake Foundation and their ranking are divided into eight classes: F-Class, E-Class, D-Class, C-Class, B-Class, A-Class, S-Class, and EX Class each having their own individual numbered rankings within the class; The were original made to stop Therion and all of his chosen reincarnated disciples, but some got caught up in the fame and wealth it brought them and forgot what it truly means to be a ranger or some became raiders who plunder and sell galaxies. Dreading that Takamagahara, and by extension the rest of the supernatural world would be detrimental to her child, Amaterasu sent the infant Shiro to live on Zeltar, where he is found in the Ise Grand Shrine by Dragonway Shinobi. Initially unbeknownst to Shiro himself, many dwellers of the supernatural world have all been aware of his existence, and seek either to challenge him, kill him, or to convince him to join their allegiance, much to Shiro's own dismay. Because of this, Shiro has come in contact with many of the creatures of the supernatural world Fanon Death Battle Ideas *Shiro Dragonway vs Goku *Shiro Dragonway Vs Superman Possible Opponents *Azrael Hardrada *Superman 'Appearance' Shiro is a 17-year old teenage of average height with black hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and heterochromia. His left eye is a doe-brown color, while the right eye is a yellow-orange sun-like shade. After he unlocks his full power and makes peace with himself, his right eye gains a brownish hue. Initially, he is noted for having a innocent face, but later adopts a more stern look, and gains a more muscular and toned build. His common attire is a Red Shirt with the symbol in Zeltarian, White Undershirt, black pants, and brown dress shoes. However, Shiro wears Black Pants in the 2nd Arc 'Personality' Despite this gentle demeanor, Shiro hides and suppresses a great amount of rage that was a result of being bullied for having low Tantra. This hidden fury finally manifested itself when Shiro transformed into the first stage of his solar evolution against Alejandro. When his rage was fully unlocked, he became a person of pure overwhelming fury with murderous tendencies. Overtime, Shiro's personality has changed to that of a neutral loner, constantly wanting to be left out of the Supernatural. However, this behavior is often challenged due to the presence of the many people who have interacted with him. When around his family and allies, Shiro shows an honorable and gentle spirit from time to time, and maintains an adamant desire to protect the people around him. Shiro is also shown to be a rather vengeful and wrathful person; characteristics often seen in Gods and Buddhas. He is perfectly willing to bring great pain and suffering to whoever wronged him or his family without hesitation. Such cases include bisecting The Elementatin Imbued Ragnarok for trying to kill his Friends. Ragnarok himself became traumatized after his loss against Shiro, and suffered through great pangs of terror while he was sealed in Cocytus. Another case was the Evil Norse God Loki who threatened Shiro's life out of a need to prove his superiority, which ended up with Shiro stabbing Loki in the back with Fenrir's fangs. In both cases, Shiro was nearly close to killing Ragnarok and Loki, and was only stopped from doing so when he was interrupted by Asia and Angel Blood; respectively. Despite the drastic change in his behavior, Shiro retains his compassionate nature, his uneasiness when getting involved in social situations, and his unawareness of well-known sayings, often taking things rather literally out of context. On the other hand, he adopts a brutal and serious nature and is an utterly ruthless individual in battle. He often tortures his enemies with humiliation, but will inevitably seek to destroy them in the end. He is also prone to thinking of clever strategies on the fly, a habit that has so far shown to be in his favor. During battle, Shiro adopts a silent nature, rarely uttering a single word to his opponents. He often immerses himself in his own thoughts on how to keep the battle to his advantage. Shiro is shown to have no qualms in forming brief alliances with beings that were against him in the past. He (with the help of the Yamata-no-Orochi) was able to successfully convince the N-G Shiro, Vulgen, and the Reionyx to briefly assist him in his ongoing struggle against Amenominakanushi, the first Kami of Shintoism. Even Mordred, the leader of the Kaizorgian, aligned himself with Shiro, but with the original intention of wanting to know why the Excalibur Tantra chose Shiro's will over his; though earlier on, Mordred had sent his team members Lance and Raikiri to help Drake in his fight against Amenominakanushi. In his free time, Shiro occasionally watches the Sun disappear into the night; an habitual activity he retained from his childhood. 'Powers and Abilities' As a Shinto God born from the Sun Goddess Amaterasu and Kintaro from the Mythical Human Clan Shitenno, Shiro is one of the most powerful beings on the planet Zeltar and Earth, and the Supernatural World because of his immense Solar gen, but when it comes to Tantra he is the weakest on Zeltar; having only 25% of Tantra, (the Norm being 100% and Beyond being 300% to Infinite). Even when he was an infant, the immensity of his power was felt by the likes of The Divined One, Deities, Entities, and Aliens. Even by the standards of Gods and Buddhas, Shiro was said by others to be unnaturally powerful, his strength far superior to the ranking of Ultimate SS Ranking, Gods, Humans, Shadows and Grim Reapers. At the time when he fought Alejandro, King Arthur pondered that Shiro's power is far Worthy of the Gen of Michael, an Archangel. Raven the Leviathan Queen also mused that Shiro had enough power to destroy the entire Solarverse. He was also shown to be strong enough to damage Meteorium, the Strongest Metal Alloy in the Multiverse. With the Sun as his primary source of power, and Tantra being his Second source of power; Shiro's strength continued to increase throughout the story through unlocking new transformations, and meeting his Father Kintaro, and the Yamata-no-Orochi, both beings who are sealed in the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi.and Aeroga. After he absorbs the Sun for the first time his Solar Physiology transcends of a star further increasing his power to his ultimate Solar form Super Solar Awakening, Shiro's power skyrocketed to unimaginable heights. Upon absorbing the massive energy of a red supergiant star (UY Scuti), which resulted in the transformation''' Morning Star''' Shiro, his power increased exponentially, surpassing all of his previous forms. Due to the billions of stars that exist, it is likely for Shiro to become even stronger, having enough potential to continuously break his own limits. 'Attributes' Immense Godly Power: As the child of Amaterasu, Shiro possesses a tremendously vast supply of power. His sheer strength is powerful enough for him to be ranked as one of the strongest beings of the Zeltarian Faction, and arguably the most powerful being on planet Zeltar and Earth. As an infant, his power was great enough to be sensed by the inhabitants of Takamagahara, the Underworld, and the Seven Heavens. Immense Strength: As a Shinto God, Shiro is endowed with immense physical strength, sufficient enough to overpower even the most formidable creatures of the Supernatural World with minor effort. While the level of his strength seemed extraordinary by human standards after growing up with them, by the standards of Gods and Buddhas, Shiro's power is considered to be extremely monstrous and overwhelming. He is shown to be strong enough to overpower the likes of Alejandro, Ragnarok, Loki, Susanoo-no-Mikoto, and even Indra; who was a God with Ultimate SS Rank power. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Shiro is a highly capable unarmed fighter. While mostly relying on the Aeroga and Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi in battle, he is not above using unarmed attacks to surprise and incapacitate his opponents. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Despite his naivety and literal mindset, Shiro is a very insightful and crafty fighter. He quickly realizes mistakes in his own battle tactics and corrects them, and almost instantly adapts to his opponent's battle tactics to perfectly counter them After Training with the Assassin Angel Blood. Teleportation - As a Shinto God, Shiro can travel almost anywhere instantly without occupying the space in between by snapping his fingers (via.Sidewinder) Apportation - He is able to apport himself and anyone else nearby to anywhere he chooses with the snap of his fingers.(Via. Absolute Sidewinder) Telekinesis - Shiro is able to impart kinetic energy on matter with his mind. Immense Stamina- Due to being a Shinto God, Shiro's stamina is tremendous, as he is able to use the power of the Other Opponents, and Tantra/Gen without suffering any ill-sided effects. Regenerative Healing Factor - Shiro can heal from any bodily damage given to him completely so long as one cell or even molecule remains. The level of his regeneration increases drastically if he is near the Sun or a star. Absorption- Shiro has the ability to absorb powers that retain solar and/or light essence, as shown during his battle with Alejandro. When his body is physiologically altered to that of a star, he is shown to be able to absorb the stars in space, or he can use Tantra to merge to power Greater or Weaker than his own and make that power his forever with tantra as the Fuel Source. Solar Power- As a Demi-God born from a Solar Goddess and Kintaro, Shiro can absorb solar energy, and this, in turn, augments all of his powers and abilities. Due to being on Zeltar for years and having adapted to the planet's environment, Shiro is far more powerful than most solar deities. Shiro can absorb almost any type of Solar or light Radiation but this can backfire on him. Tantra- '''As a Demi-God, Shiro has a mortal side which allows him to not only use Solar Gen, but Tantra; An energy left over by the big bang that shrouds the multiverse giving beings inside the universes Superpowers, known as Special Abilities. '''Soul Transfer- By utilizing the Shitenno's Forbidden Technique, Shiro possesses the power to send a portion of his soul into an inanimate object in order to prolong his existence. Power Multiplication and Transference - Kusanagi's ability, which allows Shiro to multiply his own power, or transfer that augmented power to anyone or anything. 'Transformations' 'Pre-Timeskip ( Before 3 Month Time-Skip)' 'Tantra Drives' *'2nd Drive: '''this Boosts Shiro's Power by 50% and gives him a more slick hairstyle that red-orangish Aeroga starts to merge with his body by growing smaller. *'3rd Drive: This Transformation Improves Everything in Shiro's Power by 75%, and His hair Is neon green standing up spiky, but Aeroga is now in Shiro's arm making an arm blade. *'''4th Drive: This is Shiro's last Tantra drive and his last Shiro's hair is still spiky but with more of a Dark Reddish Look to it with a waist length ponytail, while Aeroga is full synch with his body and Tantra. this power grows by 100% Solar Gen Transformations ''' Super Solar Shiro (Supa Sora Shirou) The first evolution of Shiro's Solar Gen transformations. This form was achieved by Shiro during his battle against Alejandro in a bout of will and rage. While in this state, Shiro’s hair spikes up in an orange-yellow color, and he loses the pupils and irises in his eyes. His body is surrounded by a golden aura. In this form, he Easily Overpowered Loki. * Shiro in Super Solar ''Post-Timeskip (After Three Months Training)'' '''Solar Storm (Taiyou Arashi) This is a Form that manifested from Shiro's Tantra merged with his Solar gen when he fought Susanno'o-no-Mikoto. Shiro remains in his base appearance but is accompanied by lightning and yellow orangish aura. When Susanno'o Attacked Shiro with Raijin bolt. He absorbed the attack using his tantra and manifested it to his genetics making the power his own which he then began to merge to his Solar gen, thus merging to god powers into each other making a Hybrid Gen Power Source. Ironically Susanno'o aimed to kill Shiro to take both Aeroga and Kusanagi for himself but instead made Shiro's power grow IMMENSELY, so Susannoo being a Storm-god this is the Name Shiro Came up with. Shiro Power increases dramatically but sadly this form rarely shows; Shiro power greatly increases in this form making his power grow by 50 times the rate of his base power. Thus he used this power to Fight his Uncle once and for all. Supernova/Hypernova Primordial Gen Transfromations ''' Shiro has a variety of Supernova/Hypernova Gen Transformations for these forms are powered by Stellar power gen; shiro hair takes it's color based upon the star's color he absorbed. Each Transformation powers up by the 85 times the base power. Shiro's power is very strong in this forms but shiro still has his eclipse power and chaos power weakness making him weak and helpless. '''Morning Star This form was achieved by shiro absorbing the energies of the red supergiant star UY Scuti. In this form, shiro's hair spikes up and adopts a light blue hue in color, with the hair possessing pure-white highlights. The strands of hair that hang down in this transformation are spiked up with the exception of three bangs, which dangle in front of his forehead. Another peculiar characteristic of the transformation, is the small but distinguishable wisp of hair that juts out from the rest of Shiro's hair. His facial features are sharper, and his eyes are more menacing, showing noticeable intensity and sternness. His brown eyes change to a dark green-gray color, while his aura appears to be crimson-red on the inner layer, and the outer layer a darker shade of fire-like orange. The aura is also accompanied by bio-electric sparks, and his body is surrounded by an ominous black glow. Despite its seemingly tremendous power, the transformation possesses flaws as well. This drawback was hinted when shiro noticeably had trouble absorbing the energies of UY Scuti, with him worrying about the notion of trying to fully absorb the red supergiant star into his body. Because he was unable to absorb UY Scuti entirely into his system, along with the fact that this transformation possesses intense energy that he isn't used to holding, shiro theorizes that he'll start to experience a severe decrease in stamina due to not being adjusted to the form. In order to bypass this flaw, Shiro is able to release massive surges of Gen from his body, lessening the strain, but not completely depleting the setback. God Beyond Solar Shiro's Strongest Solar Gen form which was gained after he absorbed the Sun entirely into his body. His hair lifts up slightly with no other changes. His eyes are sharpened, with his irises gaining a red shade. He is also much taller and thinner compared to his previous transformations. He is surrounded by a explosive and flame-like aura. When shiro achieved this transformation, the form burst forth from his body. Because of this change, this state becomes his permanent base form, and his power greatly eclipses that of his previous transformations, and thus any other transformations he achieves, are augmented as well. While in this form, his body is imbued by a golden glow, and a double blazing aura of blue and white. This form is alternatively known as "God that surpasses the Sun". Omni Satori Omni Satori (身み勝がっ手ての極ごく意い Omuni Satoru, lit. "All Understanding") is an extremely powerful transformation that is obtained through the completion of Mushin Zen Training far surpassing the former insight of Kenshō. This state was created during the Age of Enlightenment when the Three Awakened Ones Lao Tzu, Gautama Buddha, and Confucius, discovered The Above entity through Spiritual Meditation she then states that Tantra, Mana, Zero Effect, and etc. may be powerful but they are not the original source of energy that every being shares, the original source of power was Chi, the flow of one's latent power, because chi was always present in the physical body of every being in the multiverse even herself. She also explains how Chi has two energies: Dark and Light chi; which is very reminiscent of the Yin-yang concept both energies exist within you but depending on the path you choose will determine what type of chi you will have. 'Usage and Power' In this state, the user's power increases immensely to godly levels far exceeding the Gods and Entities, making the user the strongest they have ever been in history, and ranked among the most powerful entities in the Multiverse. It allows the user to channel vast cosmic chi and the knowledge of previous and present, granting them immense strength and the ability to perform especially powerful and extraordinary feats of fighting. The inexperienced may unconsciously enter Omni Satori in response to mortal danger, or when under emotional distress. While in the Avatar State, the Avatar's eyes glow, as do any markings following chi paths along the body, such as Air Nomad tattoos; however, if the body has received an injury deeper than the tattoos, that specific area will not glow in the State. The pupiless eyes are the result of all the sources of energy unifying together within; also signifies the Transcendence connection between the user's of the state, the connection is the link between all user's of Omni Satori. When someone uses Omni Satori it allows the user to use the powers and abilities of other Omni Satori users and Omnipotent deities(temporary) hence the special ability's name "Transcendence Connection"; When a user has truly mastered the form they can be able to manipulate the quintessence itself, otherwise known as Aether! The intensity of an Omni Satori user's power is so great that parts of their clothes are completely shredded when activated. In addition to this form's vast levels of power, it retains its unique effect on the user's ability, allowing their speed, power, general efficiency, and it also combines all the energies inside the user's body, ridding them of their previous weakness. Their power and insight increases as they continue to fight an equally or even more powerful opponent. Its most notable trait is that it grants the user a complete mastery over the Mushin State, making all of their moves automatic and able to both defend and counterattack with ease without being hindered by the thoughts that previously made them slower or doubtful. It was not until Issei let go of all of his troubles and unified the constant duality of energy in his body to fully understand his true self and experience tranquility; thus allowing him to access the full potential of his fighting ability, while receiving knowledge from the cosmos due to pure enlightenment. Despite being a form that acts on neutral impulse, it can still channel the user's rage to amplify its power to staggering new levels, as shown when Vali's initial stalemate against Cao Cao became a crushing assault that quickly pummeled the Strongest Human into submission. He also displayed such vast Taijitu ''control that he could calmly repel and contain any energy assault thrown at him. * 'Special Abilities and Techniques''' [' '] Special Abilities () Techniques Main Special Abilities *[Complete Arsenal] *'Enlightenment' Sub Special Abilities (Through Enlightenment) *Cosmic Knowledge: Complete understanding and knowledge of the cosmos. *Absolute Wisdom *Mental and Spiritual Freedom. *Reality Clarification -have clarity of reality and see have an understanding of what you perceive. *True-Self Recognition *Can evolve or ascend possibly to the point of being on par with gods or entities. *Can unlock universal secrets. *Gain unlimited experience from the universe. *Transcendent Connection- Users can borrow power and knowledge from other Omni satori users or Omnipotent True Gods; the user cannot control/manipulate their connection or merge with it, they are just simply connected to it as if was a natural part of themselves. *Astral Projection *Aura Manipulation *Balance *Calm State *Clear Mind *Divine Empowerment *Energy Manipulation *Ethereal Physiology *Freedom- be free of ego, sorrow, limitations *Higher Consciousness *Indomitable Will- Will beyond will's *Knowledge Ascendency *Life-Force Manipulation *Mental Evolution *Mind's Eye allowing entry to Nirvana. *Miracle Performing *Nigh Omniscience *Nirvana Transport *Pacifism Inducement *Peace Empowerment *Peace Manipulation *Reincarnation *Samsara Manipulation *Semi-Immortality *Spiritual Meditation *Complete Arsenal- User can use all abilities in the Multiverse due to Cosmic Knowledge making their mind like a library, or had Omni drive transformation beforehand. (Techniques) *'Kensho'-''Kenshō is an initial insight or awakening, not full Buddhahood. It is to be followed by further training to deepen this insight and learn to express it in daily life.'' *'Mushin'- Mushin is achieved when a person's mind is free from thoughts of anger, fear, or ego during combat or everyday life. There is an absence of discursive thought and judgment, so the person is totally free to act and react towards an opponent without hesitation and without disturbance from such thoughts. *'Zanshin'- a state of awareness, of relaxed alertness, in Japanese martial arts. '' '''Fighting Styles' * Taiyo-Shingeki-(The Way of the Solar God)- 'This Marital art involves Jeet Kune Do infused with Solar Gen this is shiro main term of fighting * '''Hageshī-ken (Way of The Tantric Fist)- '''This is actually a marital art that takes after your preferred style of fighting and what your comfortable with in fighting to further improve you synchronization with your mind and body * '''Mushin (Superior Tantra)-' * a mental state into which trained martial artists are said to enter during combat. They also practice this mental state during everyday activities. * Mushin is achieved when a person's mind is free from thoughts of anger, fear, or ego during combat or everyday life. There is an absence of discursive thought and judgment, so the person is totally free to act and react towards an opponent without hesitation and without disturbance from such thoughts. At this point, a person relies not on what they think should be the next move, but what is their trained natural reaction (or instinct) or what is felt intuitively. It is not a state of relaxed, near-sleepfulness, however. The mind could be said to be working at a very high speed, but with no intention, plan or direction. Tantra weakness is not present anymore also well ** An enlightened transformation taught to Shiro by Angel blood. ** : Shiro can automatically react to attacks without effort or thought: focusing entirely on nearly instant muscle reaction rather than brain input. This makes feints and illusions ineffective. Angel Blood confirmed that Shiro hasn't mastered this technique. He just needs to boost his power since his body does all the other work for him. *** This changes Shiro's skill and fighting style completely allowing him to fight without any emotion allowing him to fight without hesitation. ** Angel Blood claims that Shiro is reactive evolution is consisting growing more accurate" during this transformation; with Shiro's attacks becoming faster, more powerful and more precise the longer he fights. *** Is stated to make the user achieve their maximum efficiency an offense, defense, and strategy. ** Shiro has yet to master this new form. ** Currently Shiro needs Omni-Drive to be active while meditating to activate. ** Match Zero, whose mere power was shaking the whole multiverse, and the Dark Flow an infinite realm beyond time and space. It's possible that Shiro may have been able to defeat Zero if the transformation didn't expire. ** Is considered powerful by the standards of the gods of the Aeroga multiverse. *** Some of the lesser gods have been unable to achieve this form despite their attempts Feats * Destroyed Alejandro the Phoenix God King. * Bisected Ragnarok, and would have destroyed him if not for the arrival of Asia. * Successfully defeated Fenrir by ripping out parts of his fangs, which are said to be able to kill even the most powerful beings, including Gods. * Overpowered the Evil Norse God Loki, and stabbed him with one of Fenrir's fangs, leaving Loki severely weakened. * Eradicated Susanoo-no-Mikoto. * Turned the Angel Blood on his side. * Was completely unharmed when Vulgen tried to stab him with the Curse Blood. Regenerated instantly after Vulgen turned him into stone with The Curse Blood Purification ability, and shattered him into pieces. * Destroyed the power-boosted Heavenly Hindu Emperor Indra, while receiving minimum damage from him. * Freed Izanami-no-Mikoto from Yomi. * Absorbed UY Scuti the Largest star in the Solar System * Absorbs and Tanks Supernovas * Moved Planets with effort * Can Destroy Universal Opponents( With Aeroga at Half it's Power) * Shiro in Omni Satori can Adapt and Tank multiversal attacks * Absorbed a Black hole to act as a replacement body for his Soul Fragment with extra stars * with his Solar gen he can improve his body and senses. * Withstood a blast from the Originating Heart of Light and The Eternal Void which had the power to destroy or reset the Multiverse To be continued... '''Statistics Tier: 4-A | 3-B | 3-A | Unknown Name: Shiro Dragonway, Solar God, Child of Amaterasu, Tantric Solar God, Morning Star Origin: Aeroga Classification: Shinto Demi-God with Solar and Stellar Physiology Gender: Male Age: 17 Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Swordsman, Pyrokinesis, Heat Manipulation, Tantra Manipulation,Solar/Stellar Gen Manipulation, Flight, Afterimage Creation, Energy Sensing, Reactive Evolution (Becomes stronger from being damaged, Genhado), Regeneration (Likely Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 3, 4, and 8), Teleportation (Via Sidewinder), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Tantra/Gen Sensing, Transformation (can transform to increase his power even further), Soul Transferal and Power Augmentation ( Shiro's Special Ability is able to Merge to other powers greater or weaker to him and add it to further increase furthering increasing his abilities, and he can transfer his soul to Aeroga or Kusanagi using the merge ability), access to all five Demon Swords. Weaknesses: Initially, if the Sun is either shielded by an eclipse or destroyed, his body is unable to absorb any more solar energy, leaving him powerless |. Has the risk of burning out in the form of an induced supernova if his energy overwhelms him | If used for a long period of time, the form plagues him with intense pain and shaves off his life force, due to being a fusion between a Holy Sword and five Demon Swords. Magic can confuse and scramble his tantra make random things or seizures happen. Destructive Capacity: Multi-Solar System level (far above Alejandro, Ragnarok, Loki, and Susanoo) | Galaxy Level | Universe level+ (his attacks become much stronger and catastrophic in his Morning Star transformation) | Unknown Range: Planetary+ | Planetary+ | Universal | Unknown Speed: Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable Durability: Multi Solar System level+ (very difficult to kill due to regeneration). Could not be damaged or killed by the Curse Blood or Infinite Break Strike, which is said to be capable of killing Gods and Buddhas, or breaking the fabric of everything that exist. Able to prolong his existence by hiding or transferring a fragment of his soul into an inanimate object, or somewhere intact and safe, rendering him virtually indestructible, so long as the portion of his soul remains intact. Able to infuse a piece of Meteorium to Aeroga (which is considered to be one of the hardest and toughest alloy in the entire multiverse ),and into the of the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, drastically increasing the defense and endurance of his Paradoxical Tantra Drive which will not be add due to how stupidly overpowered it is. | Galaxy Level | Universe level | Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Class T+ | At least Class P | Stellar+ | Unknown Striking Strength: Class XPJ | Dwarf Star Class | Universe Class+ | Unknown Stamina: Extremely High | Godlike | Unknown Reactions: Massively Hypersonic+ perception | Relativistic+ perception | Massively FTL perception Standard Equipment: Aeroga, Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi (carrying the soul of Yamata-no-Orochi), Fenrir's fang, Meteorium Infused Aeroga/Kusangi-no Tsurugi , Morning Star Halo, Demon Swords. Intelligence: Though somewhat literal-minded and naive, he is an insightful and serious fighter who is capable of thinking up clever strategies on the fly 'Aeroga' Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi (天叢雲剣, lit. "Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven") is a sword Shinto legends that rivals the Troy/King Arthur's Excalibur. It is also known as the Kusanagi no Tsurugi ("Grass-Cutting Sword"). Unlike the other Gen Swords, that are said to be forged by Gods, the Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi was found inside the body of the Yamata no Orochi '''by Susanno'o . The Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi was originally a gift handed to Amaterasu by Susanoo as a sign of the latter asking for his sister's forgiveness. Years later, around the time of the Izanami Wrath. there were only three people who wield this blade Shiro, Quodoto Hiro 7th ,and Angel Blood really. '''Lost Swords Gram (グラム, Guramu): The L'ost Emperor Sword', and the Sword of the Sun. It is a Gen sword with massive destructive power, and is sharper than most Gen Swords. Hercules reveals that after Siegfried's battle with Shiro Dragonway, Gram was the first of the Demonic Swords to reject Siegfried, and choose shiro as its new wielder. Balmung (バルムンク Barumunku) is a Lost Sword from Norse mythology with a drill-like aura. It is capable of creating powerful whirlwinds. Dáinsleif (ダインスレイヴ Dainsureivu) is a Lost Sword that creates huge pillars of ice from the ground. Nothung (ノートゥング Nōtungu) is a Lost Sword that specialises in sharpness. Tyrfing (ディルヴィング Diruvingu) is a Lost Sword that specialises in destruction. Fusion Kusanoga An extremely powerful weapon born between the union of Aeroga, the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi ,and the five Demon Swords. In addition to it being a Gen Demonic Sword, it retains its Tantric/Gen properties that are present in the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi; i.e, the souls of Kintaro and the Yamata-no-Orochi. Due to this, it has the ability to produce a God Armor that is far more powerful than the Amaterasu's shield. Morning Star Halo The Morning Star Halo is a double halo of light with five spikes that was created by the effects of the Gods Halo' forbidden form, The Truth Gen. It was granted to Shiro by the blessing and will of the Divined one Effects The Morning Star Halo imbues its user with several powers, due to it being blessed by the will of Divined one, and he retains these abilities so long as the halo is present. * Unbreakable Skin: The Morning Star Halo grants its user with formidably dense skin that is impervious to harm. * Immunity to Samael's Curse: Due to being created by the effects of the True Gen; with the Gen containing the will of the Divine one, the user is unaffected by Samael's poison, as it is his curse given to Samuel. Weaknesses Despite its immense power, Shiro's body can only sustain the halo for a brief period of time. It is also possible for it to be destroyed, leaving Shiro without any access to its abilities. Mary Sue Score 37. Category:Original Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Stars of Order Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Solar Using Characters Category:Aeroga Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Gods Category:Demigod Category:Omnipotent Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Sword Wielders Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Zeibia